


His Secret Wish

by zebraljb



Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry as Arthur loves the idea of Secret Santa.  Eggsy does as well. Merlin doesn't, although he ends up with the best surprise of all.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Percival (Kingsman)
Series: Winter Wonderland 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050998
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	His Secret Wish

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - Secret Santa

“So…one last item of business.” Merlin removes his glasses, rubs at the bridge of his nose, and puts them back on again. “The holidays are upon us, therefore it is time yet again for the Kingsman Secret Santa gift exchange.” There is a murmuring and exchange of sly grins from both the in-person agents and the holographic images. “You all know the rules…the computer software will issue you your victim…” Harry clears his throat. “…your recipient,” Merlin corrects. “And then you have until the week of Christmas to give as many gifts as you like. The value of each gift must be less than twenty-two pounds.”

“I don’t understand why you’re such a Scrooge about this, bruv,” Eggsy says. “I think it’s a fun idea.”

“Yes, I’m sure you do,” Merlin mutters. Eggsy looks embarrassed and Harry kicks Merlin under the table. “But the majority of the agents…and Arthur…agree with you, Galahad, so my ‘Scrooge’ opinion doesn’t really matter.” Merlin grows serious. “One thing that I must remind you of, ALL of you, is that you are to abide by the list of gift ideas provided by each recipient. No gifts that could possibly hurt or offend someone. No bombs…” Merlin looks at Bors. “No unwelcome advances.” Merlin looks at Harry, whose face is drawn into a mask of innocence. Peacock. “Ye are dismissed.”

The holographs murmur their goodbyes and disappear one by one. Merlin watches Harry immediately hop up and approach Eggsy. “I do appreciate your support, my boy,” Harry says quietly. Merlin discreetly rolls his eyes. 

“Of course I support you, Harry,” Eggsy replies. “Besides, who don’t like a few surprise gifts at Christmas.”

“Indeed.” Harry smiles fondly and Merlin has to look away.

He knows exactly why this Secret Santa foolishness was instigated the very first Christmas of Harry’s reign as Arthur. Merlin thought it ridiculous and told Harry so. “Grown adults playing Santa?” He’d grumbled.

“Well, certain people might not have grown up with loving families and a pile of presents…this guarantees that everyone gets at least a few gifts to open,” Harry said defensively.

Merlin sees right through his dramatic ways. Harry is head over heels in love with his young protégée and is too scared to do anything about it. He’d hoped to use the Santa exchange as a way to spoil Eggsy with gifts above and beyond what they exchanged as friends. What Harry doesn’t know is that Merlin has rigged the software to never give Harry Eggsy’s name. He knows he’s a bastard. What Harry doesn’t know won’t hurt him.

Two days later Merlin is pouring over mission maps with Percival when there’s a knock at his office door. “Enter,” he barks. “Right here, do you see?”

“Yes, of course. The sightline is perfect,” Percival agrees.

“Merlin, do you gotta…oh, hey, Percival, sorry,” Eggsy says as he almost falls through the door. “I just wanted to talk to you about something, it can wait.”

“We are almost done here,” Percival says with a smile. “I’ll be on my way.”

“No, it’s fine, maybe you can help,” Eggsy waits by a chair. Merlin groans and waves a hand. Eggsy plops down. “It’s about the Secret Santa.”

“Oh bloody hell,” Merlin mutters. He had Tristan as his recipient, one of the easiest things ever. The man is a diehard fan of the Shamrock Rovers and lets everyone know it, so all Merlin has to do is buy a few knickknacks and perhaps a vest or two and Tristan will be thrilled. “What about it?”

“Well, see, the bloke I got? I sorta…I sorta, um, got, uh…” Eggsy rubs at the back of his neck. Merlin is surprised. Eggsy rarely shows such awkwardness. “I got like a crush on him or whatever, and he’s like a good mate and all. I ain’t sure what in the world to get him.”

“Didn’t he provide a list of suggestions?” Percival asks, and Merlin is grateful that he doesn’t comment on Eggsy’s sexual orientation. It’s not exactly a secret, but some of the more conservative agents have grumbled about it in the past. 

“He did, but they’re like really vague and boring.” Eggsy sighs and stares out the window. “He’s so amazing, sorta wanna get him amazing gifts, you know?”

“Amazing, you say?” Merlin says with amusement.

“Yeah. He’s older than me, quite a bit older, but I don’t care. He’s fit as fuck…got these long legs and he’s tall.” Eggsy sighs again. “He’s brilliant, too…like a fucking genius or whatever. He knows EVERYTHING.” Merlin clears his throat and tries to remain calm. “He went through so much with V-Day and all, but it hasn’t seemed to affect him. He’s brave and strong and…and I think he’s lonely. He don’t never talk about friends or…or lovers.” Eggsy blushes. “Know he won’t never give me the time of day, but I can’t help the way I feel about him. He’s such a…I dunno. He don’t say much about his feelings, but I think he wants someone to look out for him.”

“Well,” Merlin says weakly. “I suppose the only advice I can give is to follow his list, and perhaps embellish it a bit with what you know about him. What he likes.”

“What kinda stuff didn’t you put on YOUR list, Merlin?” Eggsy asks. Merlin tilts his head in confusion. “What sorta stuff would you put on there that can’t be put in a gift bag?”

“Peace and quiet,” Merlin says immediately. “Respect for my job and the work I do, but also acknowledgement that I AM a human being, and not a machine.”

“Fuck, Merlin,” Eggsy says unhappily. Even Percival raises his eyebrows. “Do we treat you that bad?”

“No, I’m just being overdramatic,” Merlin says. “I spend too much time with Harry.”

Eggsy grins. “Cute.” He hops to his feet. “Well, guess I gotta man up and figure this all out. Thanks, mates.” He gives them a cheeky salute and leaves the office.

“I never thought of Secret Santa as a matchmaking tool until this year,” Percival says with a smile. 

“Oh, don’t say something like that to Harry. He’s such a romantic fool, he’ll plan something idiotic for Valentine’s Day.”

Merlin spends the next week tiptoeing around HQ, trying his best to avoid Eggsy. The lad is one of his closest friends, but this ‘crush’ of his sounds far too familiar. He wouldn’t call himself a genius, of course, but he is fairly brilliant. But the things on his list aren’t appearing anywhere (a special ergonomic cushion for his chair, a gift card for a massage, his favorite biscuits) and he finally starts to relax.

He heads down to the dining hall for breakfast, deciding that he’s going to sit down and eat off a plate for once, instead of nibbling on a pastry at his desk. “Good morning, Percival,” he says as the man comes striding down the corridor. 

“Good morning, Merlin. Aren’t you going the wrong way?” Percival asks with amusement.

“Aye, I decided to get a bit of breakfast before starting the day,” Merlin tells him. 

“Well, I hope you enjoy,” Percival says. “Have a good day.” He turns on one heel and strides away.

“Percival?” Merlin calls after him.

“Yes?” Percival turns around.

“Is…is that a new suit?” Merlin asks before he actually knows what he’s saying. It’s not like he pays particular attention to his sniper’s wardrobe, but he doesn’t think he’s seen the man in anything but light blue, tan, or grey. He needs to remain as neutral as possible so he can blend into the woodwork.

“Yes it is.” Percival smooths the front of his dark blue jacket and looks pleased. “I thought I’d try something different, since I’m home for a while.”

“It looks…it looks quite nice.”

“Thank you, Merlin. Oh, you might want to check in on Galahad,” Percival says suddenly. “I do believe he’s still a bit concerned about his Secret Santa recipient.”

“Oh. That.” Merlin sighs. He can’t avoid the lad forever. “I’ll stop by his office.”

“If you’ll excuse me.” Percival all but darts down the corridor, leaving Merlin to stare after him in confusion.

Merlin does indeed poke his head in Eggsy’s office and finds him with a pencil behind each ear, one between his teeth, and a pen in his hand as he pages through paperwork. “What the actual fuck, Merlin?” Eggsy snaps by way of greeting. “Does anyone on the planet still do paperwork on actual paper?”

“I do,” Merlin says calmly. “It is good for you. Teaches you patience.”

“Got a toddler sister, bruv, I was born with extra patience,” Eggsy grumbles. “Did you actually need something?”

“No, I simply wished to…check on you.” Merlin tilts his head as he looks Eggsy over. He doesn’t SEEM in need of assistance, not that Merlin would ever question Percival. He also doesn’t seem to care if Merlin’s there or not. “How…how’s your Secret Santa coming?”

Eggsy suddenly blushes red. “Ain’t really got started yet,” he mumbles. “But I’m working on it.”

“I see. Well, carry on, then.”

When Merlin reaches the dining hall, he’s more confused than ever. It’s empty. So empty that he wonders if there’s been some sort of emergency. He approaches the counter and sighs with relief. “Good morning, Mary.”

“Good morning, Merlin. What can we get you?”

“Three scrambled eggs, toast, sausage.” Merlin looks around. “That is, if the food is edible?”

“Edible? Why wouldn’t it be edible?” Merlin winces as a storm cloud marches across the head cook’s face. “Everything I make is MORE than edible.”

“Yes, of course, but I’m just…there’s no one here.”

“Oh.” Mary clears her throat. “Don’t know anything about that. Just sit down and I’ll bring you your breakfast. Enjoy the peace and quiet.”

And Merlin does.

“Yes, Percival?” Merlin looks up as his office door opens. “Did we have an appointment?”

“No, I simply wished to speak with you.” Percival stands at attention in front of Merlin’s desk.

“Very well.” Merlin pushes back a bit.

“I just wanted to thank you for the extra work you put into my last mission, sir,” Percival says. “I know it was because of you that I was home three days earlier than expected.”

“Oh.” Merlin blinks up at him. “Well, it was no trouble, just doing my job.”

“Not everyone would have done that, sir, and I appreciate it.”

“Well, you’re welcome,” Merlin says lamely.

“Have a good day.” Percival dips his head respectfully and leaves the room.

Merlin absolutely does not notice that Percival’s arse looks very nice in the new trousers.

What he DOES notice is the flow of agents coming through his office over the next three days. They never stay, unless they have a prescheduled appointment, but they all have something to say about Merlin’s intelligence, his hard work, the care he obviously has for his agents. None of them say the same thing, but in the end it all adds up to the fact that they know the reason they come home alive is because Merlin is brilliant at his job.

It’s all sincere, all heartfelt, but it still makes Merlin uncomfortable. He’s simply doing his job. It’s Merlin’s duty to bring his agents home, and if it means days without sleep or weeks without seeing his own flat, well, that’s how it is. Nothing to it.

“Fish and chips,” Eggsy announces as he enters Merlin’s office without knocking.

“I beg your pardon?” Merlin snaps.

“Fish and chips. Me. You. Tonight. Pub. Fish and chips. Pints. Tonight.” Eggsy snaps his fingers. “You got a change of clothes around here?”

“What in the WORLD…”

“You need to get out of this office and remember how to people. I need a plate full of grease. Can’t do it next week, it’s Christmas and Mum’s got plans for me all fucking week long.” Eggsy sighs but seems pleased. “So tonight.”

“What if I’m busy?” Merlin asks. Eggsy raises an eyebrow but doesn’t reply. Merlin thinks for a moment. It doesn’t sound like Eggsy’s asking him for any sort of date-like activity, and it’s been ages since the two of them have spent time together as friends. Even if Eggsy DOES have a crush on him, if it comes up in any way, Merlin will let him down kindly and gently. “All right. Text me the location and I’ll met you at seven.”

“If you’re not there by a few minutes after seven, Merlin, I’ll kick your arse.”

“I’d like to see you try, lad.”

As soon as Merlin is through the door of the pub he sees a hand waving from a booth in the corner. He nods his greeting and heads to the bar, picking up the first round of pints and bringing them to the table after putting in their orders for fish and chips. “Evening, Eggsy.”

“Thanks, Merlin.” Eggsy toasts him with the glass. “I got the next round.”

“Fair enough…I ordered our food.” Merlin shrugs out of his coat. “Nice place.”

“Yeah, Tristan told me about it.” Eggsy glances around. “Figure if it’s good enough for him…”

“Aye.” Merlin clears his throat. “Thank you for inviting me. You were right, I needed to get out of the office.”

“I’m aware you ain’t a robot ALL the time, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin. “Just gotta remind YOU of that now and then.”

“I am never a robot,” Merlin says, and is rewarded with a snort Eggsy tries to hide in his glass. “So…how is your holiday preparation going?”

“Good. Got Daisy’s gifts all wrapped, almost done shopping for Mum.” Eggsy smiles. “Got her this fancy purse she’s been eyeing up but would never buy for herself, plan on dropping a pair of diamond earrings in it, too.” He looks so excited at the idea that Merlin cannot help but smile. Eggsy’s love for his girls makes his handsome face even more attractive. “Going over in a few days to help bake cookies, of course, and I’m gonna take Daisy to shop for Mum on Saturday.”

“How old is the lass now?”

“Four,” Eggsy sighs. “And too smart for her own good. We’ll see her at Ten Downing Street, mark my words.”

“I believe you,” Merlin says with a grin. “And your Secret Santa?” 

“Oh. That.” Eggsy toys with his glass.

Merlin’s grin fades. “I’m sorry, lad…I suppose I shouldn’t ask, since it is supposed to be a secret, after all.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” Eggsy shrugs. “I’m just torn. I mean, I would really like to just come out and tell him. I think he doesn’t really know how great he is, and I think sometimes he feels he’s…I dunno…less than worthy. That he’s like some sort of one-trick pony. And he’s so much more!” Eggsy insists. Merlin blushes but thankfully Eggsy doesn’t notice. “But then there’s so much in the way. We’re friends. GOOD friends, and I never want to do anything to fuck that up. Plus he’s sorta in a position of authority over me? And THAT could get weird, too. Don’t wanna fuck with Kingsman, either, because that’s the best thing that ever happened to me, swear down.” Eggsy takes a large gulp of his beer. “And it ain’t like I’m anything special, anyway. Don’t got much to offer, not to someone as brilliant and sexy and amazing as he is.”

“Don’t say that,” Merlin snaps. Eggsy looks startled. “Do NOT every say that you are not good enough for ANYONE, do you understand me?”

“Um, well, okay…”

“No, not ‘okay.’ You are an incredible man, Eggsy. You are smart and kind and, well, I suppose there are some cultures that might find you attractive.” Eggsy kicks him under the table. “Seriously, lad, you would be a great catch for just about anyone, and I’ll not sit here and listen to you talk yourself down.” Merlin smiles as two large platters of fish and chip head their way.

“YES, Merlin.” Eggsy smiles as well. “Thanks, bruv,” he says to the man.

“I suppose you just need to weigh the pros and cons,” Merlin says finally. “Do you feel the man you like is interested in you as well?”

“I’m not sure. He keeps his emotions pretty well hidden.” Eggsy blows on a chip before popping it in his mouth. “Sometimes I think I notice something, but maybe I’m just seeing things.”

“Perhaps a Secret Santa gift is not the way to express your feelings,” Merlin suggests. “You could wait…come up with something more, I don’t know, original?”

“Or maybe just not say anything at all,” Eggsy sighs. “He ain’t never gonna say yes. I’ll just pack up his gift basket and give him that.” He stands. “I’m gonna get our second round. Let’s talk about something else, yeah?”

“Aye,” Merlin says sadly, watching Eggsy walk away. 

Merlin unlocks the door of his office on Christmas Eve and frowns. “For Christ’s sake, Harry,” he grumbles when he catches sight of the tiny Christmas tree on the corner of his desk. “The ONLY reason you have the code for my door is for emergencies. This is NOT an emergency.” He hangs up his coat and goes to the desk, sighing as he sees a ribbon with the words “Happy Christmas, Ebenezer” draped across the bottom branches of the tree. He shakes his head as he sits down and starts logging into the computer system.

He’s a bit surprised that Eggsy has made it to December 24th without bringing his basket of gifts. Perhaps the boy is still feeling a bit shy, or awkward, or just plain embarrassed. Merlin’s thought about it for a few days now, and he has a very kind speech prepared to let Eggsy down gently. He values their friendship just as much as Eggsy does, after all.

He’s barely got his passwords in when there’s a knock on his door. Merlin takes a deep breath and straightens his tie. Time to get this over with. “Enter,” he calls out. He’s shocked when the door opens to reveal Percival on the other side. “Percival. Good morning.”

“Morning, Merlin. Might I have a few moments of your time?”

“Yes, of course. Tea?” Merlin hops to his feet and goes to his tiny kitchenette at the back of the office.

“Thank you.” 

“Have a seat,” Merlin says as he puts the kettle on. He’s surprise to turn around and find Percival standing by his desk. “What can I do for you?”

“I wished to ask you how you liked your gifts.”

“My gifts?”

“Your Secret Santa gifts?”

“Well, I don’t know, exactly, because I haven’t received any yet,” Merlin informs him. “I thought Eggsy might try to find a way in here…perhaps even sweet talk Harry into giving him my passcode, but there’s been nothing. Not one thing on my list.”

“Is that what you think?” A tiny mysterious smile appears on Percival’s face.

“About what?”

“About the things on your list…and your Secret Santa.”

“Why yes, of course. I asked for a massage certificate, and a cushion for my chair, and…”

“Your favorite Walkers Cranberry and Clementine Shortbread biscuits.” Percival pats the pocket of his coat. “I have the certificate and biscuits in here, and the cushion is on back order, I’m afraid.” 

Merlin stares at him. “What?”

“Those things are on your official list, and I have gladly purchased them for you.” Percival puts a tiny gift basket on Merlin’s desk. “But they aren’t what you really wanted.”

“They’re…they’re not?” Merlin has no clue what’s going on. Their stoic sniper looks immensely pleased with himself, but also a bit worried. 

“No. You said you wanted peace and quiet, respect for your job and the work you do, and acknowledgement that you are not a machine.”

“Oh. Yes, I did say that. But…”

“I made sure you had peace and quiet for breakfast one day. I ordered every person eating to leave the dining hall, and I stood guard at the doorway to make sure no one else entered until you were finished eating.”

“I…oh.” Merlin remembers his surprise at finding the dining hall empty.

“I suggested to the agents that they remember all the times you went above and beyond the call of duty to save their lives, and that they thank you for it.”

“Yes…and they did just that,” Merlin says weakly.

“It took very little for me to convince Eggsy to ask you out for fish and chips, to get you away from your job and out into the real world.”

“Yes, you are very convincing, I’m sure,” Merlin says. The kettle whistles and he hops up, grateful to have something to do. “I appreciate this all very much, Percival, but you didn’t need to go to such trouble.”

“But I did.” Merlin slowly turns around. “I’m afraid Eggsy isn’t the only one who has a bit of a juvenile crush on someone he feels is completely out of his league.”

“Bloody hell.” Merlin sets the kettle down just in time. “A…a crush. On me?”

“Yes. I’ve known you for quite a long time now, Merlin, almost a decade. Over those years I’ve come to admire you, respect you, and value you. You’re smart, you’re dedicated, and you would do anything your power to save the people you care about.” Percival studies his hands. “I know you are not one for romantic theatrics, and I’m not one to plan them. When I drew your name for the Secret Santa, I figured it was a way for me to show you how much I…how grateful I am to know you.”

“Michael,” Merlin whispers, Percival’s given name strange on his tongue. “I don’t know what to say. This was so thoughtful. I had no clue you…”

“I made sure you didn’t.” Percival gives an elegant shrug. “And I hope my confession has not caused any sort of strain in our relationship.”

“No. Not in the slightest,” Merlin says honestly. “I’ve not dated…or thought about dating…in quite some time. I’m sure my skills are quite rusty. If I tried dating now, I’d probably be quite bad at it.”

“I can’t imagine you’d be bad at anything.” Percival apparently sees something on Merlin’s face, for he takes a few steps closer. “But I’m willing to forgive any mistakes you might make, if you’re willing to give it a go.”

“I do believe I am.” Merlin steps closer as well. Suddenly he groans and buries his face in his hands. “Fucking hell. Eggsy.”

“I beg your pardon?” Percival asks.

“Eggsy.” Merlin wants to punch himself. Hard. “When he spoke of his crush, I thought…I figured…I thought it was me,” he finishes in a whisper. “I’m honestly not normally that egotistical, but the things he said…”

“Brilliant, older than he, lonely, not one to wear his heart on his sleeve?” A small smile graces Percival’s handsome face. “I can see where you might have gotten that idea.”

“I told him not to say anything. I told him not to jeopardize his friendship with the man.” Merlin collapses into his chair and starts typing. “I can bypass the system, find out who his recipient was, and…yes.” His eyes widen. “Bloody hell. Harry is his crush. I told him not to say anything to Harry.”

“From the sound of it, that was a bad idea?”

“I shouldn’t tell tales out of school, but Harry has been infatuated with Eggsy for ages.” Merlin jumps up. “I need to fix this.”

“But Merlin…”

“Come along or don’t, but I’m fixing it.” Merlin flies out the door.

He all but runs down the corridor, barreling through Harry’s office door without knocking. “Oh, good.” Merlin pants, leaning over to catch his breath. “You haven’t done it yet.”

“Done what?” Eggsy asks in confusion, arms full of a large gift basket. “Was just gonna give Harry his presents…snuck in but he got here before I could sneak back out.”

“You see, Hamish? I am perfectly capable of getting to work at a respectable…oh, hello, Percival.”

“Arthur,” Percival says respectfully, leaning in the doorway.

“Hamish, what has gotten into you?” 

“Did you say anything?” Merlin demands of Eggsy.

“About what?” Eggsy says, giving him a pointed look.

“Good.” Merlin turns to Harry. “Harry, Eggsy is a great admirer of yours and would like to take things to a more than platonic level in your friendship.”

“What?” Harry gasps.

“Merlin, what the fuck?” Eggsy yells. He slams the basket onto the desk. “You told me not to say anything! You told me I shouldn’t risk our friendship!”

“Well, I was wrong. Write it down, because I won’t ever say that again.” Merlin turns back to Eggsy. “Eggsy, Harry is in love with you. He worships the ground you bloody walk on. I’ve had to listen for hours about your eyes, your smile, your generous heart, and your thighs…good Lord, what I’ve heard about your thighs after he’s four martinis in.”

“I do beg your pardon, Merlin!” Harry growls, his face as red as a holly berry.

“W-wot?” Eggsy whispers.

“You two belong together,” Merlin says finally. “Just get on with it…and not in front of me.” 

“I believe this is our cue to leave,” Percival says as Harry and Eggsy gape at each other with what look suspiciously like heart eyes.

“Indeed. Happy Christmas to you both.” Merlin closes the door as he and Percival go back out into the corridor.

“I promise nothing as dramatic as all that,” Percival says softly.

Merlin looks into the beautiful blue-grey eyes. “I can hardly wait.”


End file.
